The present invention relates to a belt with rods for a rod belt conveyor, especially of an agricultural machine, in particular a harvesting machine. The belt has two or more circumferential, flexible, inextensible strips or bands that are interconnected by rods of steel or the like that are spaced from one another and extend transverse to the circumferential direction of the bands. The ends of the rods are secured to the bands by securing means that extend through the bands.
Rod belt conveyors are used with harvesting machines. In so doing, they serve not only for the actual transport of the harvested material, but also serve a sorting function, since the rods are mutually spaced from one another. Furthermore, the rod belts can be driven, for example, by gear wheels that engage between the rods, or via an inner toothing of the bands.
Since the connection between the rod ends and the bands must be secure, with heretofore known rods belts the rod ends are flattened off, are provided with holes, and are then secured by rivets or the like to the bands, which have previously been provided with holes for this purpose. However, these operations are expensive and complicated, and in addition lead to a weakening of the rods and especially of the bands.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a secure connection of the rod ends and bands, which connection is considerably easier to realize and does not lead to an appreciable weakening of the parts that are to be interconnected.